Otra Navidad
by Addanight
Summary: Noche Buena se acerca y Kai Hiwatari está decidido a no pasar otra triste Navidad. [Crónicas KaiRei]


Este oneshoot es parte de las **Crónicas KaiXRei**.

Pareja: Kai X Rei

Género: Pues por obvias razones habrá **shounen ai**, o sea una relación **hombreXhombre**, así que si no les gusta por favor abandonen este fic. Gracias.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Beyblade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Aoki Takao y que yo no gano nada de este escrito. Al menos nada más que la enorme satisfacción que el crear mis historias me causa.

Summary: Noche Buena se acerca y Kai Hiwatari está decidido a no pasar otra triste Navidad.

Hola! Sí, ya sé que me atrasé en el reto pasado y que no tengo perdón, pero aún así espero un poco de compasión de parte de ustedes, mis lectores, y de mis compañeras escritoras.

¡Disfruten el fic!

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

_Otra Navidad_

Por Addanight

El festivo ambiente inundaba no sólo los corazones, sino los hogares de las personas aquella hermosa Noche Buena. Lástima que no todos compartieran el entusiasmo de la fiesta decembrina. En una fría mansión, las luces y adornos eran incapaces de robar el lúgubre y triste aire que siempre reinaba en aquella edificación. La media noche se acercaba pero, para los habitantes del lugar, eso importaba muy poco.

Dos niños se encontraban dentro de aquel hogar. El mayor de ellos contaba con once años de edad. Sus rojizos orbes miraban con impaciencia el reloj que sobre la pared se hallaba. A su lado, un chico pelirrojo, cuatro años menor que él, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse despierto, pero fue en vano. Para cuando dieron las doce, Yuriy ya estaba completamente dormido. Mientras tanto, el mayor de ellos, tan sólo miró con tristeza la casa.

El sonido de los villancicos se escuchaba con claridad e inundaba las habitaciones del hogar de los Hiwatari. Fue entonces que Kai se dirigió al estéreo y apagó la música. Ya era hora de dejar de fingir que esta vez sería diferente. Nada había cambiado. Había sido tan sólo otra navidad.

Su padre se había quedado viendo un programa interesante en la televisión y su madre se había marchado a dormir hacía varias horas, a causa de un dolor de cabeza. Por su parte, su siempre fiel hermano le había acompañado hasta que el sueño le había vencido. Mientras tanto, el bicolor había puesto un CD con villancicos navideños tratando de alegrar el ambiente, al menos hasta que se cansó y decidió apagar el aparato.

¿La cena? No, para ellos rara vez había cena. No porque no hubiese alimentos, sino porque cada uno los ingería en el momento que mejor le pareciera, o simplemente no comían. ¿Los regalos? Éstos ya habían sido elegidos por los niños con anterioridad, y se les habían comprado aún cuando faltaban varios días para Noche Buena.

La mañana de Navidad, recibió a los chicos con un árbol vacío, y un desayuno que consistía en la supuesta cena de Navidad, que nadie había tenido deseos de comer el día anterior. Y con eso se dio por concluida otra navidad para la familia Hiwatari.

Siete años habían pasado desde aquella usual experiencia. Y siete habían sido las ocasiones en que la decembrina festividad se había ausentado en el hogar de los Hiwatari. Pero en esta ocasión, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Claro que sí, porque, esta vez, Kai no se quedaría a ver si la dichosa festividad se presentaba. ¡Por supuesto que no! Este año, el joven bicolor había decidido que tendría su celebración sin importar el precio.

Fue así que el gran y poderoso ruso tomó bajo su responsabilidad la cena navideña. Luego de mucho pensarlo, el ojicarmín decidió reservar una mesa para cuatro en un lujoso restaurante. Así al menos tendrían una cena decente. Y, si corría con suerte, el festivo ambiente se le contagiaría a su familia.

El peliazul ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado. El chico casi podía ver la situación. ¡Sería maravilloso! Llegarían al restaurante a eso de las nueve de la noche. Cenarían con calma, bailarían un poco y regresarían a casa a tiempo para el brindis de media noche.

Con las ilusiones en alto, el joven ruso se apresuró a llamar a sus padres para compartirles su maravilloso plan. Pero poco le duró el gusto al chico, ya que sus padres le informaron que se irían unos días de vacaciones a una bella playa, ubicada en un sitio de clima más calido obviamente.

Aquel había sido un obstáculo, pero no por eso iban a morir los planes de Kai. Quizá no podría estar junto con toda su familia, pero su hermano y él todavía podrían hacerse compañía y pasar un muy buen rato.

Ya con un nuevo plan, el ojicarmín se dispuso a llamar a su hermano menor. Lamentablemente, éste también había hecho planes. Yuriy le explicó que asistiría a la celebración de la familia Kuznetzov, y con eso dicho, Kai supo que no podría convencer a su hermano menor de lo contrario.

El joven pelirrojo había sido invitado a esa celebración, cada año, desde hace cinco años. El ojiazul habría asistido hacía mucho tiempo, de no ser porque su padre se lo impedía. Según el señor Hiwatari, las fiestas eran para pasarse con la familia y no con desconocidos. Así que era natural que el menor de los rusos hubiera aprovechado esta oportunidad para asistir a la cena.

Cuando llegó Noche Buena, el bicolor estaba completamente solo. No había nada que hacer al respecto. El ojirojo iría al restaurante por su cuenta. Es cierto que bien podría no ir, pero Kai decidió que, aún cuando no fuera acompañado, no podía ser tan malo.

¡Gran Error! La verdad fue que tan pronto el ruso puso un pie en el salón, supo que su noche sería terrible. El lugar estaba repleto de enormes mesas con familias celebrando. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa. Así al menos, no se sentiría tan patético por quedarse sólo en Noche Buena.

Luego de casi una hora, el chico decidió que no tenía necesidad de seguir pasándola tan mal. No había más que hacer, tendría que regresar a casa. Hiwatari ya se disponía a marcharse cuando el mesero se acercó a su mesa y colocó frente a él una copa de Sidra.

Kai miró confundido al mesero y la verdad es que no era para menos. Él no había ordenado nada. Ya se disponía a replicar cuando el empleado le explicó que la copa se la mandaba un joven sentado al otro lado del salón.

Hiwatari levantó la vista y observó unos bellos ojos dorados mirándole. La invitación era más que obvia, y aquí venía el dilema. ¿Ir o no ir? ¿Qué tal si era un maldito violador? ¿O un asesino en serie? ¿O un prófugo de la justicia? ¿O un extraterrestre? Además, él no era de los que se acercaba a extraños de ese modo.

Luego de pensarlo un segundo, tomó una decisión. ¿Qué más daba? Nada podía ser peor, y debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por conocer al otro chico. Con paso firme, el ruso se dirigió hacia el ojidorado. El extraño a su vez se separó de su familia e invitó al chico de piel nívea a sentarse en otra mesa.

"Hola" saludó el pelinegro.

"Hola" respondió el ruso.

Y ahí murió la fluida conversación de los chicos. Los segundos pasaron. Los minutos corrieron. Pero Hiwatari evitó que la hora llegara de la manera más extraña que hubiera imaginado.

"¿Bailamos?" Fue lo único que dijo.

Seguro que se preguntarán que tiene de peculiar la invitación. Nada en realidad. Al menos que consideren que la única música que tocaban eran villancicos navideños. Si hasta había videos de Luis Miguel, cantando villancicos, siendo proyectados en la pantalla. Pero antes de que Kai comenzara a pensar en si era posible bailar un villancico, su invitación ya había sido aceptada.

"Por supuesto" Le respondió el moreno.

Varias horas transcurrieron mientras los jóvenes danzaban en la pista. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. La verdad es que no había quien pudiera evitar preguntarse: ¿qué hacían dos chicos bailando villancicos? Pero los bailarines, ni siquiera lo notaron.

Por fin llegó la media noche y las copas para el brindis fueron repartidas.

"Por otra Navidad como ésta." Dijo el ojicarmín elevando su copa.

"Por otra Navidad." Replicó el pelinegro.

Dos horas después, la celebración en el restaurante se dio por terminada. Pero para un joven bicolor y un enigmático chino, la fiesta navideña apenas comenzaba.

_FIN_

≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥ ≤ ≥

Notas de la Autora:

¡Qué demonios fue eso! Ni idea. Supongo que mi cerebro se secó en las vacaciones. Tendrán que disculpar mi falta de originalidad, pero casi todas mis navidades son como la de Kai y Yuriy, así que no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Y pues la última navidad de Kai no se parece mucho a la última que tuve, pero si tomé elementos de ella. Como pudieron ver, no le pensé mucho con la trama. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Feliz Año 2007!

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
